Dos Mundos, dos Leyendas
by mateoro16
Summary: En un intento por regresar a su mundo, Erbrow termina viajando accidentalmente a un mundo paralelo sin forma de regresar. Allí se encontrará Prometeo, el último de los solare. (¡Proyecto en conjunto con OmegaSpyro!) [Esta historia no afecta de ninguna manera los sucesos de "La Leyenda de Erbrow" o "El Dragón Omega"]


_**IMPORTANTE, LEER ESTO!:**_

 _ **Hola a todos, soy mateoro16 y antes de empezar voy explicarles un poco de qué va esta historia. Lo que están a punto de leer es un proyecto en conjunto entre OmegaSpyro y yo en el cual usamos los personajes de nuestras respectivas historias (El dragón Omega y La Leyenda de Erbrow)**_

 _ **Lo que van a leer aquí NO afecta de ninguna manera nuestras propias historias, sólo es algo que hemos decidido hacer por pura y simple diversión para su entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Los capítulos los distribuiremos entre las dos cuentas. OmegaSpyro publicará los capítulos pares en "Dos razas, Dos Leyendas" y yo los impares en "Dos mundos, Dos Leyendas" Esperamos que esto no se vuelva un inconveniente para ustedes y si desean que cambie no duden en decírnoslo en los comentarios. (Los diferentes nombres se deben a que FanFiction no permite dos historias con el mismo nombre)**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo!**_

Erbrow caminaba por un solitario pasillo de la gran biblioteca de Warfang reuniendo libros que pudieran tratar sobre magia basada en viajes tiempo-espaciales. El dragón ya se había acostumbrado bastante a estar en este nuevo universo, pero aún seguía queriendo visitar su mundo, después de todo él también tenía una familia, y lo mismo iba para Hock. Erbrow llegó hasta una mesa cercana puso todo lo que había reunido sobre ella.

—Aquí vamos —Dijo antes de abrir el primer libro. Horas pasaron mientras Erbrow miraba a través de los grandes tomos, la mayoría contenían intrincados sellos y hechizos que permitían enlazar lugares para viajar instantáneamente de un lugar a otro, pero eso no era lo que él buscaba, Erbrow deseaba viajar a otra dimensión. Los libros fueron descartados poco a poco.

Erbrow ahogó un bostezo mientras ponía otro libro sobre la pila y tomó el siguiente, él se sorprendió al ver que de hecho este era el último. Este libro no era como los demás sin embargo, era pequeño y de color azul oscuro, y parecía que tenía algunas hojas metidas entre sus páginas, además no tenía ningún título. Erbrow recordaba haberlo visto en un rincón de la sección del "espacio-tiempo" y lo tomó porque le pareció curioso, nada más. Era bastante evidente que nadie había tomado ese libro en años ya que tenía una buena capa de polvo sobre él. Erbrow retiró el polvo del libro con una pequeña ráfaga de viento, y lo abrió.

Ahora sabía por qué no se veía como los demás libros, esto no era un libro, era un cuaderno de notas, las hojas que parecían estar metidas entre las páginas eran trozos de papel con notas adicionales que, quien quiera que haya sido el autor, había añadido.

Erbrow volvió a la primera página, allí había varios diagramas, todos dibujados a mano, con notas debajo de ellos y ecuaciones que el dragón no entendía, la mayoría tenían grandes X encima y había una gran cantidad de palabras tachadas con correcciones encima. Las siguientes páginas eran muy similares, parecía que sea lo que sea que estaba intentando hacer el autor, falló muchas veces antes de lograr lo que deseaba, si es que lo logró. A medida que avanzaba Erbrow se dio cuenta de que los diagramas se hacían cada vez más complicados y las ecuaciones más largas, comenzó a darse cuenta entonces que estos diagramas eran en realidad sellos mágicos, pero no se parecían a ninguno de los que había visto en los otros libros, al parecer el autor estaba intentando crear algo nuevo, por eso todos los fallos, quería llegar a algo…

El dragón avanzó rápidamente a través del cuaderno y detuvo cerca del final, había una página que no tenía ningún tipo de tachón o corrección. Un complejo sello llenaba gran parte de la hoja y debajo una ecuación. Erbrow comenzó a leer y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto era, él pasó a la siguiente página, allí se explicaba con detalle la ecuación de la página anterior, él logró comprender la idea general pero los detalles iban más allá de su conocimiento, aun así, ahora estaba seguro de qué era lo que investigaba el escritor, y Erbrow no lo podía creer.

Los próximos días el dragón estuvo bastante ocupado consiguiendo los ingredientes necesarios para fabricar la tinta con la que debía dibujar el sello. El cuaderno lo decía todo con mucho detalle, los ingredientes, las cantidades que debía mezclar, el tamaño del sello, los ángulos a los cuales debía trazar las líneas e incluso algunas ecuaciones de segundo y tercer grado para describir algunas curvas, todo debía ser extremadamente preciso.

Erbrow había pedido a los guardianes una habitación vacía para llevar a cabo su experimento, ellos accedieron y ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntarle que iba a hacer esta vez ya que no era la primera vez que les pedía este tipo de favor. Cómo siempre prometió mostrarle los resultados a Volteer, por supuesto. Diez días era lo que había tardado en tener todo listo y finalmente el día de la verdad había llegado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Spyro y Cynder entraron, ellos se detuvieron un momento para admirar el sello dibujado en el piso de la habitación y los cristales azules colocados cuidadosamente en puntos específicos del diagrama.

— ¡Spyro, Cynder! Me alegra que hayan venido —Dijo Erbrow con entusiasmo al verlos entrar.

— ¿Qué haces esta vez Erbrow? Parece más extraño de lo normal —Dijo Spyro.

—Existe una posibilidad de que haya encontrado una manera de volver a casa —Explicó el dragón, Spyro y Cynder abrieron los ojos con sorpresa —Esto que ven aquí es un sello que me permitirá viajar a otra dimensión, la razón por la que los llamé, es que para que funcione es necesario usar convexidad.

—Espera, espera. Erbrow ¿qué pasa si esto no te lleva a tu mundo? ¿Y si terminas en otro? —Preguntó Cynder.

—Pensé en eso también, por eso empaqué todo lo necesario para construir un segundo sello —Dijo Erbrow mientras señalaba sus alforjas.

— ¿Y qué hay de la convexidad? Dijiste que era necesaria y tú no la puedes controlar.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, la convexidad es un tipo de energía y, si bien no puedo producirla, puedo controlarla, así que lo único que necesito es llevarme un poco.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —Preguntó Spyro y Erbrow señaló su brazalete.

—Almacenaré la energía en mis brazaletes, uno de ida —Erbrow levantó su pata izquierda —Y otro de vuelta —Dijo ahora levantando su pata derecha. Spyro y Cynder se miraron un momento mientras tomaban una decisión, finalmente asintieron.

—Está bien Erbrow, pero será mejor que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo —Le dijo Cynder.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Dijo Erbrow feliz.

En los próximos minutos Spyro y Cynder tomaron sus brazaletes y los llenaron con convexidad, una vez que Erbrow consideró que tenía suficiente energía se amarró sus alforjas y se paró en el centro del sello, la pareja de dragones lo miraba expectante. El dragón negro tomó una respiración profunda y se concentró.

—Deséenme suerte —Dijo y empezó a hacer fluir la convexidad. Los cristales alrededor del sello comenzaron a brillar con un tono ligeramente púrpura, Erbrow usó su habilidad junto con si visión etérea para controlar el flujo de energía y dejó que la magia trabajara por sí sola a través del sello. La luz de los cristales aumentó gradualmente hasta hacerse tan fuerte que Spyro y Cynder tuvieron que cubrirse con sus alas para evitar ser cegados.

Erbrow sintió la energía a su alrededor junto con la magia distorsionando el espacio, hay que anotar que no fue una experiencia agradable, todo comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña y confusa, el sello estaba completamente activo y el dragón ya no tenía control sobre él tan sólo podía esperar a que las cosas salieran bien. Hubo una poderosa onda de energía, el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de Erbrow y la luz lo cegó. Todo terminó abruptamente, el mundo quedó sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio…

Entonces, Erbrow despertó.

El dragón se levantó de un salto respirando pesadamente y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación que había pedido prestada a los guardianes, pero estaba completamente vacía, no había sello en el suelo o cristales o Spyro y Cynder, sólo una habitación vacía. Tampoco llevaba las alforjas con las cosas que había empacado para el viaje, pero al estar en un ambiente tan familiar no le preocupó micho.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Se preguntó Erbrow.

Con paso vacilante salió de la habitación, no había ninguna diferencia apreciable en el pasillo, aun así para estar seguro el dragón caminó hasta su habitación. Él se paró frente a la puerta y luego de una leve vacilación la abrió. Una habitación vacía no muy diferente a la que estaba cuando despertó lo recibió.

Ahora sí se preocupó de que sus alforjas no estaba con él, lo único que traía era sus brazaletes, empezó a darse cuenta entonces de que a pesar de que estaba en su habitación no, era _su_ habitación…

Parece que el hechizo había funcionado y lo más probable es que hubiera llegado a una especie de dimensión paralela, esa era la teoría más viable en el momento teniendo en cuenta lo que el hechizo se suponía que debía hacer.

— ¿Se puedes saber qué haces aquí joven dragón? —Una voz grave dijo a su lado, Erbrow se volvió para ver a Terrador que se acercaba por el pasillo a su izquierda. El dragón verde frunció el ceño al verlo más de cerca —No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí, será mejor que tengas una buena razón para estar husmeando en las habitaciones del templo.

La teoría de Erbrow fue confirmada al ver que Terrador no lo reconoció, parece que sí había viajado a una dimensión paralela después de todo. Al dragón esto le llamó bastante la atención, la existencia de este tipo de universos abría todo un mundo de posibilidades. Aun así la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza en realidad era ¿cuán similares eran estos dos universos? Realmente no existía o no conocía ninguna teoría sobre universos paralelos, sólo relatos de ciencia ficción nacidos de la imaginación, nada con datos científicos comprobables que pudiera darle alguna pista.

— ¿Y bien? —Erbrow volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, casi podía oír a Hock reprendiéndolo a su lado.

—Yo… me perdí en la ciudad y cuando vi el templo pensé que sería el lugar correcto para pedir alguna indicación… no llevo mucho tiempo en la ciudad —Dijo inventando una excusa rápida.

—Por tu edad debo asumir que estabas intentando llegar a la academia —Erbrow asintió con la cabeza.

 _Así que también hay una academia aquí..._ Pensó.

—Sígueme entonces, te llevaré hasta allí —Dijo Terrador y empezó a caminar, Erbrow lo siguió —Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de aprenderte el camino, no toleraré la impuntualidad en mis clases —El dragón negro tragó saliva.

—Sí, Maestro Terrador —Respondió, se había salvado de una buena esta vez, realmente esperaba no tener que volver a tener que lidiar con el Guardián de tierra.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los dos dragones aterrizaron en la academia, esta tenía el mismo diseño de la de su universo, también construida en forma de U, pero Erbrow notó que al parecer había algunas diferencias con respecto a la disposición de los salones.

 _Interesante_ Pensó.

—Parece que aún hay tiempo de sobra —Dijo Terrador —No llegues tarde a tu clase y procura no perderte la próxima vez.

—No se preocupe, no lo haré. Y gracias Maestro Terrador —El gran dragón verde asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Erbrow echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando a los estudiantes hablar entre sí y caminar por el lugar esperando el inicio de las clases, el dragón negro comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de ver a alguien familiar, pero todos los dragones a su alrededor eran ciertamente extraños para él.

Erbrow camino con la esperanza de encontrar a Spyro o Cynder, él sabía bien que por estar en una dimensión paralela no lo reconocerían, pero solo haría amistad con ellos de nuevo, eso sería bastante útil. Vio a Cynder sentada no muy lejos de él, ella parecía estar esperando a alguien, probablemente a Spyro.

— Hola Cynder ─ Saludó Erbrow.

— ¿Eh? Oh, hola ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó la dragona negra.

— Tú y Spyro salvaron el mundo ¿Realmente te extraña que alguien sepa tu nombre? — Dijo él.

— Buen punto, bueno, un placer conocerte…

— Erbrow, ese es mi nombre — Aclaró el dragón negro con blanco.

— Erbrow, mira ahí está mi hermano — Dijo Cynder lo cual impresionó levemente a Erbrow, pues si de verdad se encontraba en una dimensión paralela, había bastantes posibilidades que él no existiera en estos otros, "universos" por así llamarlos

— ¿Tu hermano? — Preguntó Erbrow cuando escuchó la voz de otro dragón.

— Sí, ese soy yo, mi nombre es Solare Prometeo, un placer — Dijo un dragón gris, de vientre y alas carmesí, con cuatro cuernos, dos sobre la cabeza en forma de la casilla de la división, y dos en la nuca en forma de C, y ojos café oscuro, además de marcas en el cuello y cara, las de la cara iniciaban desde la raíz de los cuernos C, formaban una letra S terminando en una punta unos poco milímetros bajo los ojos del dragón, y las del cuello tenían forma de colmillo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Erbrow era que Prometeo tenía tres colas y cuatro alas. Además Prometeo tenía el símbolo que él conoce como omega, en la frente y en la palma de la pata derecha de Prometeo.

Varias preguntas pasaron por su mente, ¿Prometeo pertenece a una raza en específico? ¿Por qué esa extraña estructura ósea? Al tener dos pares de alas era bastante probable que tuviera más costillas que un dragón normal ¿Será incomodo tener más de una cola y dos pares de alas? Esta pregunta llevó a Erbrow a reflexionar sobre sus primeros días como dragón y lo difícil que había sido aprender a controlar sus… nuevas extremidades. También se preguntó cómo afecta al vuelo de Prometeo sus alas extras ¿Serían de ayuda para él o lo ralentizarían al tener una mayor resistencia al aire? Debía recordar observarlo con atención al volar si se le presentaba la oportunidad, todos sea por la ciencia por supuesto.

— Hey ¿estás bien, amigo? — Preguntó Prometeo.

— Erbrow ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Cynder.

— ¿Eh? No es nada, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos — Aclaró el dragón negro. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo útil que era tener a Hock a su lado y evitar este tipo de situaciones.

— Bien un placer conocerte Erbrow, eres nuevo aquí ¿no? — Dijo el dragón gris.

— Sí, lo soy. ¿Podrían decirme cuál es el horario de hoy? Me gustaría saber qué clases voy a ver — Dijo Erbrow tratando de iniciar una conversación.

— Bien hoy empezamos con combate, después es matemáticas, luego cívica, control elemental, vuelo, música y al final artes — Dijo Cynder.

— Odio artes, créeme el maestro es muy pesado y casi nunca repite los apuntes que debes anotar, aparte se nota que es importante — Dijo Prometeo.

— No empieces por arruinarle el día, después de todo, le será pesado al iniciar combate — Dijo la dragona negra.

— Oh, vamos, no creo que vaya a ser tan malo, además, él parece tener un buen estado físico, tal vez tenga algo de entrenamiento previo— Habló el dragón gris.

" _Estos dos realmente se comportan como hermanos"_ Pensó Erbrow al oírlos discutir entre sí. Pero le pareció extraño que no tuvieran parecido alguno _"Tal vez sean hermanos adoptivos_ " pensaba él, luego les hizo la pregunta, no haría mal saber.

— Espero no les moleste pero ¿son hermanos adoptivos? — Pregunto Erbrow.

—Sí, lo somos, y aunque sea mi hermana adoptiva igual la quiero como si fuera mi hermana de sangre — Dijo Prometeo y al momento Cynder lo tumbo al suelo jugando, ella después se fue corriendo seguida de cerca por Prometeo.

— Oigan ¿Dónde los veo luego? — Pregunto Erbrow al ver como los dos empezaron a corretearse.

— No te preocupes, Omega se encargará de decírtelo —Aclaro Prometeo antes de salir corriendo por Cynder.

— ¿Omega? — Dijo Erbrow preguntándose quién tendría ese nombre.

— Esa soy yo — Dijo una voz y Erbrow volteaba a todos lados para encontrar a la que dijo eso.

— Aquí arriba grandote — Dijo la voz.

Erbrow supuso que al igual que Spyro, Prometeo tenía una libélula, pero se equivocó enormemente, pues al mirar arriba vio una esfera azul de energía. Erbrow con curiosidad toco a la esfera y está rio en respuesta.

— Oye me haces cosquillas. Hola, soy el orb Omega, consejera, guardiana y guía de Solare Prometeo — Dijo la esfera azul tomando la forma de un lobo, esto hizo pensar a Erbrow si era posible que hubiera este tipo de criaturas en el mundo del que venía.

— Hola Omega, mi nombre es…

— Sé quién eres Erbrow y también sé que no eres de esta dimensión —Dijo Omega que al parecer bastante consiente de la situación.

— ¿Cómo sabías que vengo de una dimensión paralela? — Preguntó el dragón negro.

— Primero, es muy difícil engañar a un orb, segundo percibo distintas energías, tercero soy un ser de energía y estoy encargada de evitar que males de otras dimensiones o "universos" lleguen y traten de hacerle algo a Prometeo, es el último de los Solare, estos dragones son únicos con cualidades bastante únicas, pero la que más caracteriza a un Solare es la habilidad de crear cosas, y a la vez destruirlas, Prometeo es mucho más poderoso de que todos pensamos, Prometeo puede llegar a ser una amenaza para todo el universo — Dijo Omega confundiendo un poco a Erbrow.

—El hecho de que alguien pueda llegar a ser una amenaza no significa que lo sea, o deba ser tratado de una manera especial por esto. Si juzgáramos a todos por lo que "podrían" llegar a hacer, probablemente Spyro estaría encerrado en alguna parte… o peor, y ni hablar de Cynder. Dices que quieres proteger a Prometeo, pero lo que yo veo es que quieres proteger al mundo de él… tu no confías en él, porque tienes miedo de lo que puede llegar a ser. Eso es lo que pienso —Le dijo Erbrow.

─ Alguien con mente aguda, y que sabe dar muy bien su opinión, en efecto, tengo miedo de lo que Prometeo puede llegar a convertirse. Verás estas dos últimas semanas, un grupo de bravucones, estuvieron molestándolo y Prometeo… bueno.

─ Él ¿qué? ─ Preguntó el dragón.

─ Bueno, Prometeo tomo una forma con la cual devasto un pequeño bosque, donde se encontraban esos sujetos, y cuando el reporte de esto llego, se supo que hubo una baja, Prometeo asesino a alguien, pero no estaba consciente de ello ─ Explicó su temor la esfera de energía.

─ Para haber matado a alguien, parece bastante feliz y ¿Cómo que no estaba consiente? ¿Por qué no le hicieron algo? ─ Habló Erbrow.

─ Prometeo, tiene cierto nivel, si se deprime cambiara drásticamente, su forma seria y calmada, a una frenética y destructiva, y si se enfurece mucho pasa algo similar solo que, su fuerza y forma de pensar cambia, e incluso comienza a hablar en un dialecto que muchos no conocen, y sobre el castigo, bueno, no fue culpa de Prometeo uno de ellos se puso bajo un árbol muerto y por el golpe que recibió, cayó sobre ese tipo ─ Dijo Omega que guio a Erbrow hasta la arena, mientras hablaban sonó la campana indicando que las clases iniciaban.

¿Qué se supone que es Prometeo?, ¿Por qué muchos no se meten contra él?, ¿Qué le habrían hecho como para que pasara algo así?, estas eran algunas preguntas que Erbrow tenía en la mente, sería mejor no preguntar sobre lo de la muerte de uno de esos sujetos, mejor estar observando a Prometeo y si se sale de control intentar detenerlo.

" _Parece que algo interesante se me viene por delante… ¡Hey, eso rima!"_ Erbrow rio de sus propios pensamientos, Omega solo le dio una mirada al dragón que se reía solo antes de continuar su camino a la arena de entreamiento.

 _ **Hola! Por aquí de nuevo mateoro16 junto con mi amigo OmegaSpyro, saluda Omega.**_

 **¿Hey que tal a todos?, esperamos les haya gustado el primer capítulo de nuestro fic. Estén pendientes pues seré yo quien les dará el siguiente cap. Esperamos verlos en otro cap. Dejen comentarios con ideas, sus opiniones, etc.**

 **Omega y Mateoro, fuera. :D**


End file.
